Dr. Billings is a fourth year pulmonary and critical care fellow at the University of Minnesota who will become an Instructor of Medicine on July 1, 2000. Her long term goal is to develop an independent academic career combining clinical research with clinical medicine. Her primary research and clinical field will be in cystic fibrosis (CF). The proposed career development plan combines an intense interdisciplinary patient-- oriented research experience in association with a comprehensive structured didactic curriculum. The candidate is particularly interested in the health of women with CF. Data from patients seen at the University of Minnesota CF Center demonstrate greater mortality in women compared to men which appears to increase near the time of puberty. Dr. Billings will explore the hypothesis that estrogen and progesterone may have a negative impact on CF lung disease. The present study will examine lung function during the follicular and luteal phases of the menstrual cycle in normally menstruating young women with CF. Lung function of women with CF on birth control pills will be compared to those who are not. Pilot information on the effect of menopause on lung function, bone health, lipid levels and cardiovascular disease will also be obtained. If there is evidence of hormonal influence on pulmonary function, there may be future therapeutic implications and the potential to improve survival in women with CF. The Mentored Patient-Oriented Development Award affords the opportunity for the PI to translate existing knowledge of cohort study design into the practical application of study conduct and implementation. The applicant will pursue additional courses in the School of Public Health in the areas of clinical research, biostatistics and ethics. She will have the opportunity to expand her knowledge of endocrinology and metabolism as well as research methodology with this study of women's health.